Consumer electronics of almost any size now include controllers or processors and perform many functions that used to be exclusively within the domain of the desktop computer. One such device, the cellular phone, previously dedicated to transmitting only voice communication, is now being used for a variety of functions, such as Personal Information Management (PIM) and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) functions. In addition, consumers are pushing the market to make the devices smaller and smaller. As the devices become smaller yet more powerful, power consumption becomes an ever increasing problem. The limitations of power storage components, both in size and capacity, make it difficult to operate mobile devices for extended periods of time. Mobile device designers are constantly seeking ways and mechanisms to extend the time between recharging the mobile devices.